


The Problem with Autonomous Alter-Egos

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gundam 00 Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallelujah comes out at the worst possible moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Autonomous Alter-Egos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Het Probleem met Zelfstandige Alter Ego’s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450590) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



_You complete and utter ass._ Allelujah hissed mentally.

Hallelujah just grinned, head rolling back into the mattress. He arched _their_ body into the touch, let a breathless moan escape _their_ throat at the delicious ministrations.

Allelujah went on: _It’s_ my _body, I command you to put a stop to this!_

Hallelujah laughed appreciatively and let the roaming hands dig into _their_ flesh, turn _them_ around roughly and bend _them_ over the edge of the bed. _Their_ jeans were tugged down to _their_ ankles without meeting any resistance from Hallelujah.

 _I was just about to say no!_ A panicky edge crept into Allelujah’s voice when one of the strong, calloused hands slipped into their boxers and cupped their ass. _There was no reason for you to come out, go back where you came from!_

Hair tickled their shoulder as a weight settled on their back. Lips latched onto the side of their neck.

 _I’m straight, damnit!_ Allelujah bellowed.

Hallelujah smiled wickedly. "Tough luck."

"Mwhah?" the deep voice murmured into their hair.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to get to be bottom for a change."

"No problem." Lockon’s teeth bit down on their earlobe and his hand wrapped around their cock, drawing a gasp of delight from both the dominant and the submerged Haptism alter-ego.

_Damn you, Hallelujah!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
